All the World's a Stage
All the World's a Stage is a double live album by Canadian rock band Rush, released in 1976. The album was recorded at Massey Hall in Toronto on June 11 through 13 during their 2112 tour. Similar to the track "Limelight" from 1981's album Moving Pictures, the title of this album alludes to William Shakespeare's play As You Like It. According to the liner notes, this live album (Rush's first) marks the end of the "first chapter of Rush," and would mark the start of a trend of releasing a live album after each four studio album cycle. Songs like "Bastille Day" and "Anthem" are similar to their studio versions with the addition of Neil Peart's drum solo during "Working Man". Track listing #"Bastille Day" – 4:57 (Lee, Lifeson, Peart) #"Anthem" – 4:56 (Lee, Lifeson, Peart) #"Fly by Night / In the Mood" (Lee, Peart) / (Lee) – 5:03 #"Something for Nothing" (Lee, Lifeson, Peart) – 4:02 #"Lakeside Park" (Lee, Lifeson, Peart) – 5:04 #"2112" – Total Time: – 15:45 (Lee, Lifeson, Peart) ##"Overture" – 4:16 ##"The Temples of Syrinx" – 2:12 ##"Presentation" – 4:27 ##"Soliloquy" – 2:22 ##"Grand Finale" – 2:28 #"By-Tor & the Snow Dog" – 11:57 (Lee, Lifeson, Peart) #* I. At the Tobes of Hades #* II. Across the Styx #* III. Of the Battle #** 1. Challenge and Defiance #** 2. 7/4 War Furor #** 3. Aftermath #** 4. Hymn of Triumph #* IV. Epilogue #"In the End" (Lee, Lifeson) – 7:13 #"Working Man / Finding My Way" (Lee, Lifeson) / (Lee, Lifeson) – 14:56 (includes a Peart drum solo) #"What You're Doing" (Lee, Lifeson) – 5:39 Songs with "/" in the title indicate song medleys. Following along at the end of the last song the album closes with a bit of post-show chatter among the band members and the sound of a slamming of a door as they leave the venue. This section sounds like it was probably re-created in the studio rather than having been recorded at an actual live performance. The medley on track 9 is marked as above on the album but runs as follows: "Working Man (first half)/Finding My Way/Working Man (second half)/Drum Solo" before jamming out the end of the medley. To accommodate the limitations imposed by the vinyl format, the album's running order differs to the actual set list played (as evidenced by the only bootleg available from the tour). The actual song order played was "Bastille Day"; "Anthem"; "Lakeside Park"; "2112" (with abbreviated "Discovery", minus "Oracle"); "Fly by Night/In The Mood"; "Something For Nothing"; "By-Tor and the Snow Dog"; "In The End"; "Working Man/Finding My Way/Drum Solo"; Encore: "What You're Doing". Personnel *Geddy Lee - Bass and vocals *Alex Lifeson - Guitar *Neil Peart - Drums and percussion Credits *Terry Brown - Engineer *Ken Morris - Tape operator *Hugh Syme - Graphics *David Street - Photographer *George Graves - Mastering *Bob Ludwig and Brian Lee - Remastering **Remastered at Gateway Mastering Studios, Portland, Maine *[[Howard Ungerleider|Howard "Herns" ''Ungerleider]] - Roadmaster and stage lighting director *Tim Pace, Tom ''"Domenic" ''D'Ambrosia and Mark ''"Angelo" ''Cherry - Concert lighting **Concert Lighting by Atlantis Systems *Ian Grandy - Concert sound engineer and centre stage technician *Tom "Joe" Linthicum, Julian ''"Julio" ''Wilkes, Jim ''"Bozo" ''Swartz and Mike ''"Lurch" ''Hirsch - Concert sound **Concert Sound by National Sound, Inc. *Liam "Leebee" Birt - Stage right technician *Skip ''"Slider" ''Gildersleeve - Stage left technician *Martin Onrot - Concert presentation **Concert Presentation by CHUM FM *Greg McCutcheon - Booking agent **Booking by International Creative Management *Doug Brown - Booking agent, Canada **Music Shoppe International *Ray Danniels and Vic Wilson - Personal management *Seattle, Portland, San Antonio, Cleveland, Detroit, Toronto, Larry Bailey, Rick Ringer, Shelley Grafman, Steve Sybesma and Sunshine, Windy City, Joe Anthony, Lou Roney, Mel Sharp, Charlie Applegate, Roger Sayles, Ginny Sayles, Jim Stritmatter, Julie Stritmatter, [[Cliff Burnstein|(Uncle)'' Cliff Burnstein]], Mike Bone, Jim Taylor, Peter Talbot and the Vashon Islanders, Steve Shutt, Rod Serling, Rhonda Ross, The Sunset Marquis, June Cleaver, Ward Cleaver, [[Terry Brown|Terry Brown (as the Sleeping Broon)]], Miss Anne, The Bag, The Lizzies, Chivas Regal, Tennis, Dead Fly Cookies, Becker's Chocolate Milk, Walt Johnston & Gibson Guitars (musical instrument contributions) - A personal thank you to good times on the road, to the cities and people. To all our friends everywhere, we we thank you for your friendship and support, and wish you success in all your aspirations. *Recorded by the Fedco Mobile Unit *Mixed at Toronto Sound Studios, Toronto, Canada *Executive Production by Moon Records *Correspondence - No. 201, 55 Glencameron Rd., Thornhill, Ontario, Canada *"This album consists of the show which we brought to you during our North American Tours of 1976. It is an anthology of what we feel to be the high points of our concerts and recordings up to this time. It is not perfect, but it is faithful to us and to you. We have tried to strike a careful balance between perfection and authenticity, and to create a finished work that you may enjoy, and we may be proud of. This album to us, signifies the end of the beginning, a milestone to mark the close of chapter one, in the annals of Rush." Charts All the World's a Stage would be Rush's first US Top 40 charting album and would go Gold, alongside A Farewell to Kings and 2112 on November 16, 1977. It was certified Platinum in 1981 after the release of Moving Pictures. Sales Discography A remaster was issued in 1997. * The tray has a picture of the star with man painting (mirroring the cover art of Retrospective I) with "The Rush Remasters" printed in all capital letters just to the left. All remasters from Rush through Permanent Waves are like this. * The original CD left off "What You're Doing". This was due to time constraints (CDs could only hold 75 minutes at the time), but by the time the remasters came out, CDs could hold up to 80 minutes of music. "What You're Doing" was thus re-inserted, along with the post-show chatter and door closing. * The album's original triple gatefold with concert pictures was reinstated on the remaster. Compact Disc Vinyl Cassette Tape '8-Track' Singles References *Rush Collector Resources *Rush at Resist *Wog's Rush Page *The Sphere *Discogs *Library and Archives Canada, RPM *Billboard, November 20, 1976 *BPI Category:Discography Category:Albums